


New Year, New Us

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel, X-Men, X-Men comics
Genre: F/M, Romance, holday fic, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: Still deep in my feels about Gen X getting canceled.Just some holiday fluff to get us through.





	New Year, New Us

The X-men New Year's Eve party was something of a legend. It was mutants only, with a couple of notable exceptions. T'challa had been invited the year that he and Storm had been married (though not since), Spider-man had come a couple times as a variety of people's plus one and this year one of the bird named avengers (the one with the arrows, Jono doesn't keep track of their names) is dancing cheek to cheek with Gambit, which has a couple people looking puzzled. 

This is the first year Jono has had a plus one, or maybe he hasn't broken his streak, since they were both invited. His first year with a date then, an actual, proper date...who was off dancing with someone else. He tried not to think too much about it, they were quite literally all friends here and he knew when she asked that he'd have to share her with other people...still, seeing Kurt dip her low enough that her skirt brushed the floor was making him wish he still had a chest to growl from. The song ended and she hugged Kurt tightly, saying something that had them both laughing when they parted. When she made to leave he kissed her hand with a dramatic bow that earned him a head shake and another hug. Then there she was, her eyes meeting his over the crowd and making a beeline to him, not once stopping or looking back. 

\Good dance?\ he asked, not letting any of the ridiculous jealousy he felt creep into his "voice". 

"Mmmhmm." She hummed, both in agreement and appreciation, giving him a once over not for the first time that night. 

He felt his cheeks heat, any trace of envy instantly gone. \Yeah?\

She rolled her eyes and didn't answer, but hugged his arm to her and grinned up at him. "Dance with me? It's almost midnight."

His first instinct is to decline, because that's his first instinct with anything that draws attention to himself or makes him even the slightest bit vulnerable, but Jubilee's hands have slid down his arm until they're both cupping one of his and when he looks down at her his nonexistent heart skips and beat. He brushes a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear with a softness in his tone that was only for her. \Sure thing, love.\

She leads him out onto the floor. Some might have described it as dragging, but the people that knew them could see that Jono went willingly. For the practiced observer it was hard to miss the smile in his eyes. 

The music was slower than the number she and Kurt had danced to and within a second of finding them a space she'd pressed herself to Jono's chest, her head resting on what would have been his collar bone. His eyebrows rose and he struggled for a minute to figure out where his hands should go, but he sorted himself out eventually and fell into the slow rocking pace she'd set. 

One of her hands was bunched in the back of the oversized sweater he was wearing and the other was playing with his hair where it first emerged from the bandages. It felt good, safe in a way that things generally didn't for him. He didn't feel conspicuous with her, didn't feel strange or damaged. He was still a mutant, sure, with all the drama and baggage that came with it, but their years of friendship had taught him that the people who matter won't treat you any differently. Their year as lovers had taught him that while he still misses kissing with an ache he doesn't think will ever go away, Jubilee is an infinitely creative woman and they've found other ways to feel close that work for both of them. 

For someone missing half his chest, he's never felt so whole.

He nuzzles his temple against the top of her head and she leaned even more into him with a happy hum. When he looks up Logan is glaring at him. Jono shoots him an eyebrow waggle that didn't earn him any brownie points, but with Jubilee this close to him it was hard to feel anything but invincible. Storm comes a minute later and tugs Logan into a dance, thoroughly distracting him. 

Her fingers are gently scratching at his scalp now and it would be easy to get distracted, which, looking quickly up at the clock, he doesn't really have time for. \Jubes?\ 

"Yeah, Sparky?" 

\What do you think of New Year's Resolutions?\

She didn't lift her head from his chest, or stop carding through his hair, but her voice came back puzzled. "They're ok, I guess? Most people don't keep them? Why?"

He gave a little hum of acknowledgement before replying. \I made one last year. Kept it too. Figure the easiest way to keep it is to get it over with quick.\

Now she lifted her head, looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed, clearly wondering where this conversation was going. "What was it?"

\Told you how I felt, didn't I?\ he could feel his cheeks heating with a blush. 

"You never told me th-" her indignant squeak was cut off by the room beginning to count down to the new year. She gave him a look that said they'd talk about this in a minute and turned to watch the clock with everyone else. For his part, he'd rather watch her and did until the last second, aiming to be ready when she turned to kiss him. 

When she spun round her grin was bright and if he'd had a pulse and had it not already been racing it would have started at that. 

She was ready to go on her tiptoes to kiss him but he wasn't there. A startled second later she saw him on his knee, looking up at her. She gaped for another beat and then noticed the ring box sitting open in his hand. 

She squeaked, which was usually a positive sign and her mouth moved silently before clamping shut.

\Jubes...\ he took a second to gather himself, his 'voice' a little thicker than he would have liked. Stiff upper lip, Starsmore, it's all you've got left. \Jubes, almost a year ago I couldn' stand the idea of lettin' another one pass without telling you how I felt, and when I did, you said you felt the same. It's been a hell'ov'a year luv, the best year o' my life and I hope we've got a lot more ahead of us. Y' might'a guessed it, but my resolution this year is to ask y' to spend them with me. So, Jubilation Lee, will you marry me?"

The first words out of her mouth were less promising than the squeak. "Holy fuck." She blinked a couple times. "You're serious?"

\As a heart attack.\

"Oh my god." 

He soldiered on, having suspected this would go something like this. \Need to sit down, luv?\ he gestured towards the kitchen, \I can fix you a cuppa?\ 

At that she seemed to come out of it. "Don't you fucking dare." And then her arms were around him, her face in the crook of his neck and when he stood her feet dangled just above the floor, kicking enthusiastically. 

\That a yes, then?\

A manic laugh came from where she was burrowed. "Yes!" She leaned back to nuzzle her nose against his, surprisingly tender for her level of excitement. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." She punctuated each yes with a kiss to part of his face until she had it pretty well covered. 

\Dunno, Jubes, y'seem torn.\

She wiggles in his arms until he set her down. "Put it on me?" She held out her hand and he could see it trembling. He steadied it with his and slowly slid the ring on, eyes smiling at the way the starburst glinted on her finger. 

\Do you like it?\

She tugged him down to brush their cheeks together. "I love you! You could have given me a pebble and I would'a said yes, but Jono, it's perfect."

He returned the gesture, his hands going to her waist and pulling her close. \I'm glad y'like it.\ by now other people we're noticing them, and what had transpired while they were trading their own New Years kisses. 

Jubilee hadn't noticed, she was too busy looking between Jono and her ring and back again, kissing him firmly each time, her face still stuck somewhere between surprised and enraptured. 

Behind her he could see people taking out their phones and snapping pictures, but they looked distant and blurred, the only thing that seemed clear was her face each time she looked up at him, joy so evident in every feature. Being and promising to continue to be the cause of that happiness was both heady and daunting. 

People were talking around them, asking questions and he knew, had known that doing this here would mean sharing this moment, but not just yet. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to press their foreheads together. \Jubes...\ her name came out like a sigh.

"Yeah?"

\Happy New Year, luv.\


End file.
